Episode 2
The Devil in the Flesh (肉体の悪魔, Nikutai no Akuma) is the 2nd episode of the Parasyte -the maxim- (寄生獣 セイの格率 Kiseijū Sei no Kakuritsu), anime series. Overview Calling his new partner "Migi", Shinichi attempts to move on with his normal life despite his new condition. As other members of Migi's species begin coming after them as they try to protect their secret, Shinichi starts to show new changes. Summary Three men are seen harassing a woman, when suddenly another man approaches and knocks them unconscious. While walking the woman home, he is attacked by the three previous men. He comments that his stomach can't handle four bodies and quickly kills the men and woman. To be safe he decides to change his face. Shinichi resumes his journey to school, and his right hand tells him to call it Migi. During PE, Shinichi scores a basket in basketball. Yuko tells him that Murano will forgive him if he manages to score another shot. His classmate, Kazuki Nagai, steps on Shinichi's foot on purpose, leaving Shinichi confused. Shinichi scores another shot and thanks Migi, much to the dismay of Nagai. After practice, Shinichi apologizes to Murano, who tells him to treat her some pancakes if he's truly sorry. As Murano walks away Migi transorms into a penis, Shinichi cries out and quickly conceals him, from a confused Murano. Then Nagai appears and tells Shinichi to come with him. Outside, Nagai starts beating up Shinichi for stealing Murano, whom he has a crush on. Migi expands and punches Nagai in the face. Terrified, Nagai runs away. In the bathroom, Shinichi tells Migi to not talk when people are around. Shinichi washes his hands, and Migi tells him to keep himself clean. Migi curious about the human reproductive system, begins trying to induce an erection in Shinichi's genitals, of which Shinichi quickly stops him. A student asks why Shinichi is talking to himself. After school, Yuko talks to Shinichi about the deaths of people worldwide that were killed by being torn apart, the Mincemeat Murders. Back home, Shinichi tells Migi that the two of them should do something to stop the murders. Migi disagrees to do so and threatens to gouge his eyes out or take his tongue from him if Shinichi does something that might put them in harms way. Migi senses Shinichi's fear and tells him to go to sleep, while doing so Shinichi calls him a devil. Migi states that from it's research on demons, humans are the closest beings to such a thing. Shinichi hangs out at a street where Migi tells him that one of its kind is approaching. Shinichi wants to see the murderer face to face and decides to lure it to a playground. Shinichi strengthens his resolve to fight for humanity and asks Migi for its help. Before he can continue, the Mr. B appears before him. The Parasite chops off it's arm and offers Migi to relocate to its arm so that the two can inhabit the same body and cooperate. Migi, however, sides with Shinichi and kills the Parasite. Shinichi asks if Migi wanted to save him, who replies that it was uncertain if it was able to relocate, before falling asleep. That night, Shinichi feels grateful towards Migi who prioritized his life over the Parasite's. Shinichi treats Murano to pancakes and the two enjoy themselves. The two decide to head to the playground, where they find three teenagers throwing stones at a cat they buried to its neck in the sandbox. Shinichi gets the cat out and tells the teenagers that cats are living, just like them. When his back is turned, the teenagers throw their stones at Shinichi, who catches them all without looking. Shinichi threatens to eat them, which scares the teenagers. Shinichi and Murano head home, holding hands, and Murano asks if he's really Shinichi and he replies of course. The man from earlier is seen standing in a room with a woman, and they are both naked. The episode ends with them embracing each other. Characters Trivia *The title of this episode is from literary work "The Devil in the Flesh", along with all the episode titles, are from famous literary works. *Another name of this episode is "Demon in the Flesh", as for it not to refer the literary work. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime